3x16 Top Secret
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Fic baseada no final de episodio "Top Secret" 3x16... um final muito bom de como devia ter acontecido. Huddy sempre


**3x16 Top Secret**

House tinha resolvido o caso a algumas horas, mas tinha algo que ele ainda precisava resolver. Esperou por Cuddy, que estava na sala com o paciente. Ela mal sai e ele faz sua abordagem

House: eu estive pensando em você... você mentiu.

Ele diz isso se aproximando dela que estava próximo ao balcão

Cuddy: eu não menti, simplesmente decidi não compartilhar fatos completamente irrelevantes.

House: como o fato de ter mentido. Não era de se estranhar eu ter esquecido a cara dele, você estava praticamente engolindo ele na pista de dança.

Cuddy: eu não estava

Ela se afasta do balcão indo em direção a saída e puxa ele

House: e sobre o tio maneiro, ele doa o dinheiro e o sobrinho consegue a cavalgada. Claro que por cavalgada eu me refiro a colocar o calcanhar...

Cuddy: é exatamente por causa disso que não mencionei nosso ultimo encontro a mais de dois anos atras.

Ela diz isso apontando para ele

House: por causa da minha camisa?

Cuddy: porque você é um grande idiota. Porque você iria gastar o tempo todo...

House: isso foi esperto, desse modo eu gastei todo o meu tempo focado no paciente.

Cuddy: como conseguiu se lembrar dele afinal? Só ficamos naquela festa por uns 10 minutos

House: esse é um novo plano de saúde? Prestar serviços a uma reitora e ganhar atendimento grátis por um ano?

Ela olha para ele e esboça um sorriso

House: porque você está sorrindo?

Cuddy: você lembrou dele porque ele transou comigo.

House: eu sou bom com rostos. Então, esse plano é aberto para qualquer um?

Cuddy: você é péssimo com rostos

House: não faça isso ser sobre mim, a humilhação é sua. Quanto custa com quartos privados?

Cuddy: me esqueça

Dizendo isso ela sai, deixando ele confuso

House: Me dá um tempo, você me contratou

Cuddy: porque você é um bom medico e não conseguia ser contratado nem em um banco de sangue, então paguei barato

House: você me deu tudo que eu pedi, porque em uma noite eu dei tudo o que você...

Ela se volta para ele e vem se aproximando

Cuddy: pare de fitar a minha bunda quando você pensa que eu não estou olhando, e de aparecer em restaurantes que eu, por acaso, estou tendo um encontro. E de me fantasiar no chuveiro. Aquele barco partiu a muito tempo house. Me esqueça

Ela se vira e sai andando dando um longo suspiro. Aquilo já tinha sido demais para uma dia

House: se você está se referindo ao seu traseiro, acho que "super petroleiro" seria uma metáfora mais precisa.

Ela olha para trás e dá um sorriso continuando seu caminho logo em seguida deixando ele para trás e refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. uma grande idéia surgiu em sua mente, ele esboçou um sorriso e foi em direção a sua sala.

Ele sabia muito bem o que fazer e como fazer. Seu paciente já estava melhorando, não tinha mais motivos para ele ficar ali. Os arquivos do paciente ainda estavam sobre a mesa, coisas relativamente inúteis, medicamente falando, e ele resolveu se livrar de tudo aquilo pegando "acidentalmente" chase e Cameron no armário do zelador.

Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto ele volta a sua sala, pega suas coisas e vai embora. Tinha algo a fazer que precisava de atenção.

Cuddy foi em direção a clinica, tinha que trabalhar, mas as palavras que ele disse ainda ecoavam em sua mente

"_House: você me deu tudo que eu pedi porque em uma noite eu dei tudo o que você..."_

Ela tentou tirar o foco da sua mente dele e prestar atenção no paciente que estava diante dela.

Diagnosticou, prescreveu os remédios e saiu da sala de exames indo em direção a sua sala.

Se afundou em sua pilha de papeis para tentar esquecer tudo, mas as memórias daquela mágica noite estavam preenchendo sua mente por completo.

Ela não queria lembrar, porque toda a magia foi quebrada pelo simples fato dele ter ido embora sem ao menos falar nada, como se tudo fosse apenas uma grande diversão.

Ela analisava e assinava diversos papeis, mas não sentia o tempo passar, fazendo com que aquela simples tarefa fosse mais exaustiva que de costume. Resolveu parar e ir pra casa, precisava relaxar, esfriar a cabeça um pouco e tentar esquecer o mais excitante dos seus problemas.

Pega suas coisas e sai, o horário não era um grande problema, estava quase na sua hora mesmo. Ela se despede de sua assistente e saindo do hospital vai direto para casa.

Ao chegar em lá jogou a sua bolsa em cima do sofá, como de costume, e seguiu pro quarto retirando o seu casaco, o que ela mais precisava agora era de um banho pra relaxar.

Tomou um banho normal, nada muito demorado. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ela estava enrolada na toalha indo em direção ao seu guarda roupa pegar algo confortável para ficar em casa.

Pegou um simples babydoll e foi se secar, começando logo em seguida seu processo de hidratação corporal. Apoiou um dos pés na cama e começou a passar o produto por toda a extensão da perna. Ela estava totalmente concentrada no que estava fazendo que nem percebeu que havia alguém observando tudo

House: se eu pudesse ver isso todos os dias eu seria mais feliz.

Ela deu um salto para trás graças ao susto que tomara. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e seu coração disparou enquanto ela inutilmente tentava se cobrir com a toalha.

Cuddy: que susto house. Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E como foi que você entrou?

Disse tentando se acalmar

House: não é qualquer dia que se pode ver sua chefa em um momento desses, não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade. E você é bem previsível.

Cuddy: eu faço isso todos os dias, gosto de cuidar do meu corpo. E chave reserva não é previsibilidade, mas sim precaução.

House: você está sugerindo que...

Cuddy: afinal, o que você quer house?

House: saber se um barco que partiu pode atracar no mesmo porto outra vez

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente e sua respiração definitivamente parou. Ela tentava falar, mas sua boca somente abria e fechava.

Ele, que não estava muito distante, foi mancando e direção a ela olhando diretamente nos olhos, parando frente a frente com ela. O jeito que ela o olhava, a sua respiração falha e o calor que emanava do corpo dela foram totalmente perceptíveis fazendo com que ele esboçasse um sorriso.

House: é, parece que sim.

Ele leva sua mão até o rosto dela acariciando levemente. O toque era suave e delicado, deixando ela mais confortável com tudo aquilo. Ela esboça um sorriso a ele e logo em seguida foi de encontro aos lábios dele.

Ela sente um leve pressionar sobre os seus lábios, mas não o que ela esperava. Abriu os olhos e viu o dedo indicador dele sobre seus lábios. Ela o olhou com uma expressão confusa e o encarou.

House: calma... se isso acontecer agora eu não respondo por mim depois e você precisa terminar aquilo que você começou.

Cuddy: o que?

House: o que você estava fazendo antes de me ver aqui, termine.

Ela dá uma gargalhada, sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando e resolveu fazer um pequeno jogo de sedução com ele.

Cuddy: está bem. Sente naquela poltrona e espere eu terminar aqui.

Ele acena com a cabeça e vai para onde ela disse, enquanto olhava ela usar de toda a sua sensualidade.

Cuddy ainda estava com a toalha, soltou deixando que ela caísse no chão revelando seu corpo. Colocou um pouco do produto na mão e, colocando uma das pernas em cima da cama, começou a passar o produto por ela.

Devido a posição que ela estava, house estava tendo uma visão mais que privilegiada da parte que mais gostava do corpo dela. Seu organismo reagia involuntariamente o que não passou despercebido por ela.

Ela para o que estava fazendo e vai em direção a ele parando em sua frente.

Cuddy: sabe, esse óleo é um produto natural produzido de uma arvore que só existe em Marrocos. Faz muito bem pra pele, quer experimentar?

Quando ele pensa em falar algo ela simplesmente senta no colo dele segurando suas mão, depositando ali, logo em seguida um pouco do produto, guiando elas, logo em seguida para sua cintura.

Cuddy: agora é só você massagear, de forma que NENHUMA PARTE deixe de receber.

Ela deu um sorriso um tanto quanto sensual para ele, que captou a mensagem no mesmo instante. Ele começou a passar as mãos pela cintura dela indo em direção a barriga e, logo em seguida, os seios.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo, e olhou para ele ainda com um sorriso.

Cuddy: e sabe o que eu mais gosto nesse óleo?

Ela segura uma das mãos dele e, levando a boca, passa a língua pelos dedos que estavam com o produto

Cuddy: ele tem um gosto incrível.

Dizendo isso ela dá um sorriso e ele sorri de volta. Ele levou sua mão até entre o espaço dos seios dela e foi descendo lentamente até um pouco abaixo do umbigo enquanto a outra passeava de forma lenta pelas costas.

Aqueles movimentos estavam fazendo todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando cada sensação sentida ali. Um gemido alto foi ouvido logo em seguida, quando sentiu os lábios dele em seus seios. Ela depositou suas mãos na nuca dele aproximando ainda mais seus corpos.

Ele dava diversos chupões naquela área enquanto uma de suas mãos ia em direção as coxas fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais intensamente e arqueasse sua cabeça para trás.

Ela colocou os dedos por entre os cabelos dele segurou com força puxando a cabeça dele para trás logo em seguida. Eles se olhavam intensamente, o desejo era evidente.

House: acho que já chega de hidratação por hoje não é?

Ela sorri e se levanta do colo dele segurando-o pela camisa, fazendo com que ele se levantasse também. Em um movimento rápido ele a puxa para mais perto de si ao mesmo tempo que soltava os cabelos dela colocando os dedos entre eles puxando-a para um beijo.

Ela estava com os dedos por entre os cabelos dele, intensificando ainda mais o beijo, fazendo com que o ar se fizesse necessário rapidamente.

Eles estavam sentindo a respiração um do outro, os olhos fechados e os corações acelerados.

Ela vai descendo suas mãos lentamente em direção a cintura dele e, colocando a mão na barra da camisa, foi subindo-a lentamente retirando logo em seguida.

Um novo beijo é dado, com a mesma intensidade, enquanto ele a guiava até a cama. No meio do percurso ela vai desabotoando a calça dele.

Ele a coloca lentamente em cima da cama e termina de retirar suas roupas ficando somente com sua cueca box.

Ele, lentamente, se põe por cima dela dando um beijo em seus lábios e logo em seguida foi, com uma trilha de beijos, em direção ao pescoço e descendo até os seios brincando com os mamilos dela.

Seguindo a trilha de beijos ele foi em direção ao umbigo, brincando com ele também. Cuddy, a essa altura, já estava em chamas, não querendo que ele parasse de jeito nenhum. Ela segurava na cabeceira da cama com cada vez mais força e seu corpo reagia de forma que ela queria cada vez um contato mais intenso.

Descendo mais um pouco sua trilha de beijos ele vai em direção ao lugar onde ela mais ansiava por ele. Ele para ao chegar, observa como ela já estava excitada com tudo aquilo e dá um sorriso. Ela coloca os braços na cama e se levanta levemente olhando pra ele e tentando entender o que acontecia.

Cuddy: vai parar?

House: eu te esqueci.

Ela dá um pulo da cama, sua expressão mudou de prazer para raiva. Não acreditava no que ele acabara de dizer

Cuddy: como é? Esse joguinho todo foi o que? Pra provar que eu estava errada? Que eu te esqueci?

Ele abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder seu sorriso, o que não foi possível. Ela vai em direção a porta e estende a mão pra ele.

Cuddy: já conseguiu o que queria, pode sair.

Ele foi andando em direção a porta e, com um empurrão, fechou-a segurando logo em seguida no braço dela puxando para um beijo. Ela luta por um tempo, mas logo cede, aprofundando o beijo.

O ar se faz necessário e logo eles se separam, ficando apenas com as testas coladas.

Em um lapso momentâneo ela o empurra e, com os olhos marejados, o encara.

Cuddy: O QUE VOCÊ QUER AFINAL?

House: você.

Ela fica confusa, e somente o olha.

House: sim, eu te esqueci. Por muitos anos tentei guardar na memória os prazeres de uma única noite, mas não consegui.

Ele se aproxima dela tocando levemente sua face.

House: eu esqueci seu toque, seu sabor, seu cheiro, o seu gemido, o seu calor em cima de mim. A única coisa que não esqueci é o quão bom é ter você.

Ela sorri diante da declaração e pula no pescoço dele dando um beijo logo em seguida. Ele aproveita e coloca ela contra a parede do quarto erguendo-a em seguida aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Ela cruza as pernas nas costas dele diminuindo a distancia entre eles. O contato da pele aumentava ainda mais a excitação dos dois ainda mais.

O beijo cessa, mas não as caricias. A barba por fazer dele estava no pescoço dela causando todos os arrepios possíveis. Cuddy podia sentir a excitação dele o que aumentava ainda mais a sua. Ela queria saboreá-lo ainda mais. Foi descendo lentamente do colo dele beijando todo o corpo até chegar a cueca, que ele ainda estava usando.

A excitação dele era mais que evidente. Ela sorria enquanto retirava a peça de roupa que ainda restava. O membro dele, que estava praticamente preso pela peça, praticamente dá um salto para fora. Ele joga a cabeça para trás ao sentir as mãos dela segurando-o delicadamente.

Ela passa a língua, levemente, por toda a extensão do membro, colocando-o suavemente na boca. Esse gesto fez com que seu corpo fervesse, ele queria um contato mais intenso. Ele se apoiou na parede quando sentiu ela aumentar a intensidade de seus movimentos.

Ela olhava pra ele, sorria internamente enquanto se concentrava no que estava em suas mãos. Os movimentos das mãos dela estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos e ela tentava lhe proporcionar todo o prazer usando tanto as mãos como a sua boca.

Ele sentia que seu corpo ia explodir em êxtase quando a segurou para se levantar, prensado-a na parede logo em seguida.

House: se você não quiser acabar com isso aqui e agora é melhor parar.

Ela sorri sentindo, logo em seguida, os lábios dele pressionando os seus. Ela abre os seus permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse.

O beijo se torna cada vez mais intenso, e foi em meio a isso que ela soltou um gemido ao sentir os dedos dele trabalhando em seu clitóris. Os dedos, umedecidos pela excitação dela deslizavam de forma suave provocando-a cada vez mais.

Cuddy estava completamente apoiada na parede e dando graças por estar sendo segurada por ele. Ela estava com os olhos fechados quando sentiu os dedos dele sendo passado pelos seus lábios fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse. Ele a beija novamente sentindo o gosto dela.

House passou seus beijos para o pescoço e foi descendo gradativamente até as coxas dela. ele colocou uma perna por cima dos seus ombros para ter mais acesso a ela. Ele passa a ponta da língua levemente sobre o clitóris dela abocanhando-o logo em seguida.

Ela se apoia ainda mais na parede tentando, ao máximo ficar em pé. O seu corpo se contraia cada vez mais e ele podia sentir isso nela parando tudo que estava fazendo, ouvindo um gemido de desaprovação.

House: você sabe que eu preciso estar confortável.

Ao chegar perto da cama ela o joga em cima da mesma em um só movimento ficando por cima no mesmo instante. Ela o olhava nos olhos com desejo depositando um suave beijo nos lábios dele e descendo logo em seguida enquanto movimentava seu quadril sobre ele. Ele simplesmente a segura e vira, se colocando por cima dela.

House: chega de joguinhos...

De forma lenta ele começa a penetrá-la, reconhecendo um ao outro em um encaixe perfeito.

Ela mordia os lábios em uma forma inútil de controlar seus gemidos, cerrou os olhos tentando aproveitar mais do prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando

House: Lisa, eu quero que você abra os olhos, quero você olhando pra mim.

Ele disse enquanto se movimentava sobre ela, seus olhos se encontraram enquanto aumentava-se o atrito.

Os minutos se passavam, as horas se passavam e eles estavam se amando loucamente, matando a saudade e o prazer que o um proporcionava ao outro.

Já era madrugada quando se podia ver os dois completamente nus, aninhados e parcialmente cobertos dormindo tranquilamente somente relaxando e desfrutando de todo o prazer que se proporcionaram.

Na manhã seguinte Lisa Cuddy acorda com seu despertador apitando. Ela não queria se levantar, os braços de House estavam bem mais convidativos, mas ela era diretora daquele hospital, e como tal, precisava cumprir horários.

Ela tentou se separar dos braços dele, mas não conseguia. Ele a prendeu e, ao que parecia, não iria soltar.

Cuddy: Eu tenho que ir trabalhar House, NÓS temos que ir trabalhar.

House: come on mom... podemos brincar de médicos aqui mesmo.

Ele deu um olhar malicioso a ela fazendo-a rir

House: eu preciso de uma consulta

Cuddy: me diga o que o senhor está sentindo

Ela disse entrando na brincadeira dele.

House: Nada que uma certa endocrinologista possa dar um jeito.

ele diz isso puxando-a para um beijo. Começou calmo mas logo foi se intensificando. As mãos dele já percorriam o corpo dela de forma ágil quando ela em um salto se desprende dele.

Cuddy: eu tenho reunião agora pela manhã... a gente termina essa brincadeira mais tarde.

Ela ia saindo da cama quando o sente puxando-a novamente.

House: sinto muito doutora cuddy, seu horário foi reorganizado para uma reunião muito mais importante esta manhã

Ela olha para ele com espanto sem acreditar no que dizia

Cuddy: VOCÊ MUDOU MINHA AGENDA?

House: Claro que sim, você sabe dos meus problemas de lembrar das coisas, eu preciso de mais que uma noite para isso.

Ela dá uma enorme gargalhada e volta a beijá-lo. Eles aumentaram a intensidade desse beijo enquanto iam vagarosamente ocupando o espaço da cama.

Ela tinha um hospital para administrar, ele, provavelmente, já tinha um novo paciente em sua mesa, mas estavam ali sem querer se desgrudar, somente relembrando as melhores coisas que somente um poderia proporcionar ao outro.


End file.
